


room for one more troubled soul

by pirateygoodness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: An alternate take on the beginning of episode 4.04, originally posted on Tumblr. Three kisses Jemma and Daisy shared.





	1. I don't have the words right now so here's a kiss

Daisy won't look Jemma in the eye. 

It's been months since they've been in a room together. Months of _nothing_ and then a day like _this_. Daisy's arm is _awful_ , and the bullet wound in her shoulder isn't much better, and she works on autopilot, a flurry of activity and stolen medical supplies and excuses piled on excuses. (Jemma may have spent more time than was strictly medically necessary scolding Daisy for going _far_ too long between being injured and seeing someone for medical attention.) 

And now Daisy's all patched up, staring at the floor like they're at a school dance, boot tips scuffing against the floor. There's an intellectual part of Jemma that realizes Daisy could be acting like this for any number of reasons, and perfectly valid ones at that. 

But the part of Jemma that remembers everything they've been through, that remembers the taste of Daisy's mouth and the way her sigh felt against Jemma's skin, is just so - _something._

Jemma's chest feels like it's bubbling over with emotion, panic and anger and concern and a deep sense of just how much Jemma's _missed her_ , despite everything. Missed seeing her, and eyeliner and all she's still Daisy. _Jemma's_ Daisy. The Daisy who's saved her life more than once, who worked with Jemma for years and made her feel so special, so _important._

Daisy won't look Jemma in the eye, and Jemma can hardly stand it. 

"Is everything okay?" Daisy asks. 

Jemma starts at the sound of her voice in the quiet. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

Daisy looks up. It's the briefest flicker of eye contact and Jemma's heart leaps at the sight of it. "You're staring." 

"Right," Jemma says. She wants to say more - so much more, starting with _come home, please come home_ and ending with _don't you dare leave like that again, you idiot._ It's all there, waiting to be said, so much and too much to put into words. Her tongue feels thick with it, paralyzed. She's not sure where she'd even begin. Daisy's cheek catches her eye, one of the few parts of her not smeared with eyeliner or blood or both. 

She rises up on her knees and moves toward Daisy gently, as slowly as she can manage. Jemma kisses Daisy's cheek and Daisy doesn't flinch away. It feels like a start. "I missed you."

Daisy's fingertips come up to her cheek, tracing the space marked by Jemma's mouth. She looks up. "Yeah," Daisy says. "You too."


	2. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can't take anymore

"Did you want to -" Jemma begins, then realizes that _no_ , Daisy might not want to. Tries again. "Are you hungry?" she asks brightly (too brightly, that false cheer that always reminds her of her mum). "There's a lovely-looking pub just down the street, we could get some dinner." 

Daisy shakes her head, flicks one thumbnail across the other and chips away a thin stripe of nail polish. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

Jemma scoffs. "Oh, you go on the run and suddenly you're too _cool_ to be seen with me?"

The statement hangs in the air, and Jemma's allows herself a brief moment of panic that Daisy won't recognize it as a joke. She's gratified when it earns her the barest flicker of a smile. "I just meant - SHIELD probably has eyes on you. I don't want to get you in trouble." 

"I could fetch us something? I'm sure they do takeaway." 

Daisy smiles. "Yeah. That'd be alright."

 

Jemma comes back with burgers and fries for two, half-expecting to return to an empty apartment. But Daisy's there, standing by the living room window, staring out at the street like she's keeping watch. "You're still here," Jemma says. 

Daisy shrugs, jams her free hand deep into her pocket. "I am." The blood on the inside of the door is gone; Daisy must have cleaned. 

"I brought burgers. I thought you'd want something with protein to help with healing." Jemma says. She winces at own awkwardness before she's even finished speaking. 

"Yeah," Daisy says. She just sounds grateful, and Jemma tries not to think too deeply about what that means, about how she's been taking care of herself these past few months. 

They eat their dinner seated on the floor, Daisy with her back to the outside wall, Jemma beside her. Daisy eats like she's half-starved, devouring her entire burger and most of her fries before Jemma's even finished her first few bites. She looks up, notices Jemma noticing her and blushes. "Sorry," she says. "I used to have better table manners, I swear." 

It's a joke, and Jemma does her best to smile at it. "Clearly, you were hungry." 

Daisy shrugs. "It's not what you think," she says. "I eat fine, it's just - when I use my powers, I need more calories to keep my strength up." 

Jemma knows. Of course Jemma knows, she documented it all into Daisy's file on the Gifted Index. (She's also seen Daisy after missions, laughing and ravenous, heading straight for the kitchen after debriefing.) "Of course," she says. 

Daisy sits back, leaning against the wall as she finishes the last of her fries at a more restrained pace. She's watching Jemma, eyes searching. A few months ago, Jemma would have known exactly how to interpret that look. Now, she's not so sure. 

"Thank you," Daisy says. Her voice is so soft, so grateful, that Jemma looks up in surprise. "For - yeah. Everything." 

"You're welcome." 

Daisy's still watching her with that look in her eyes, which means Jemma's not quite as surprised as she should be when Daisy leans forward, lightning-quick. She smells like gunpowder and sweat and her mouth is inches away. "Tell me if I'm getting the wrong idea," Daisy whispers. Her mouth is so close that Jemma can almost feel her words, and the thing is, Daisy doesn't have the wrong idea at all. 

Jemma surges forward, pressing their mouths together. It feels like a new beginning, like coming home, like everything she's wanted to say to Daisy since she left.


	3. hungry kisses

One kiss turns into two, which turns into four, and soon Jemma's on her back on the floor of the empty apartment, dinner forgotten. Daisy's lips are sure against her, mouth blazing a trail from her mouth to her jaw, across to her ear. Daisy bites gently against her earlobe, breath huffing across Jemma's skin. 

Jemma shivers with her whole body, reaching up at Daisy. Her hands grasp, finding holes in the hem of Daisy's tank top and belt loops. She just wants her close. Wants to feel every part of Daisy, kiss her and touch her and remind herself that this is _real_ , that Daisy's here and safe in front of her. 

"Daisy," she whispers. 

Daisy leans back, straddling Jemma's hips and taking a look at her. Her bad arm is still in its sling, and her free hand is shaking, tired from supporting her entire weight. She's looking at Jemma all over, now, taking her in the way only a spy could. "I missed you," she murmurs, half to herself. "I missed you." 

Daisy unbuttons Jemma's blouse one-handed - at least, she starts to. Her fingers are shaking, and Jemma can't tell if that's because of lactic acid buildup in her muscles or something else entirely but this isn't the time to think about that. Jemma helps her, fingers brushing against Daisy's as they work together at the top buttons of her shirt. 

Once her shirt is half-undone, Daisy dips down and kisses across her chest. Her mouth feels like it's _everywhere_ , traveling across Jemma's collarbones, the tops of her breasts, her belly. Daisy's mouth is hungry, nipping at all of Jemma's tenderest parts and Jemma can hardly stand how much she needs this. (How much she's missed this). 

Daisy manages one more button on Jemma's shirt, opening it fully. She slides the shirttails out of Jemma's waistband and her mouth follows, hungry, so hungry. 

"Daisy," Jemma whispers, again. She wants to whimper, wants to scream, but she's not too far gone to remember that they're here illegally, that the lock on the front door is broken.

"Jemma," Daisy whispers across her skin, chasing the word with her mouth. 

It's enough. For now, it's enough.


End file.
